Watched
by llamanated
Summary: GKM Fill. Kurt and Blaine get more comfortable with showing off their bodies and one day, at a college party, they decide to give people a show. Smut. Voyeurism/Exhibitionism/InPublic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** Kurt and Blaine to go a performing arts school, all their friends around them are super comfortable with displaying their bodies and gradually they get used to displaying themselves too.

They go to a school party where the atmosphere is hot and comfortable and people are getting handsy and more around them. They have a few drinks, start to make out publicly and soon start to full on have sex at the party.

Kurt rides Blaine while facing away from Blaine, hard cock bobbing up and down in the most mouth watering way. They get very into each other and ignore all the people gaping at them.

**I've taken some liberties with this but the public sex will come!**

* * *

**I'm reuploading because I added quite a bit of text, more than 200% in fact and I couldn't put that as a seperate chapter.. so yeah. Sorry if you've already read the first 200 words!**

* * *

It had all started out pretty tame. It was crowded when they arrived, people mingling and making easy conversation with the people around them, drinking and dancing. Just having a good time.

Kurt and Blaine stayed together, careful not to loose each other in the mass of moving bodies, and kept a respectable distance between their bodies as they danced. No easy feat, considering how people seemed to constantly bump into them.

When he threw a glance around the dimly lit room, looking for Rachel and Santana who'd planned to meet the couple inside, Kurt couldn't help but gasp.

The people around them had gotten a lot more uninhibited in the hour they'd been there. Many had taken off their shirts, now bare chested, and hands were busy wandering _places_. Kurt quickly averted his eyes when he saw the couple dancing next to him and Blaine start practically dry-humping each other, the man's hands exploring the girl's body.

This was all a bit too much for him. He couldn't comprehend how people felt comfortable enough to do these things in such a public setting. And it wasn't like Kurt was a prude. Far from it actually. He and Blaine had sex. He enjoyed it and often initiated intimacy. Just not in an environment where _anyone_ could watch.

He turned back to Blaine, surprised to find him watching the people around them with something akin to fascination shining in his eyes... respect, almost.

Kurt leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, commandeering his boyfriend's attention again. Blaine's hands came up to frame Kurt's face, a thumb rubbing along his sharp jaw, tilting his head just how he wanted to have it so he could get a better angle.

Their kisses soon got deeper, hungrier and sloppier. Kurt let Blaine's tongue in, let it swipe across his teeth and explore his mouth, sucked on it and let it dance with his own. They were totally lost in each other, not noticing people starting to notice _them, _watching them and loving the show they were given.

With a strong arm around his waist, Blaine pulled his boyfriend's body closer to his, fusing their chests together and making their crotches bump into each other. He could feel Kurt's hard cock against his hip and he was sure that Kurt could feel him, too, and they started up a slow rythm of grinding against each other, not enough to get anywhere, just enough to tease.

Kurt had his head buried in Blaine's neck, hiding how flushed his face was, due to both the temperature in the room and the sinful things Blaine was doing with his hips, quietly moaning into his skin.

He was unable to stop the desperate groan clawing it's way up his throat when Blaine grabbed his ass, squeezing his cheeks and rubbing a finger along the seam of his pants, and it came out as a sob, almost, loud enough for those in their close vicinity to hear over the bass of the music.

But weirdly enough, Kurt didn't feel the embarrassment he expected to feel. It actually was quite nice to just let go and not worry about what other people might think about him, about them.

When he lifted his head, he could see that other couples were grinding together, some making out more heavily than others, some only having eyes for their respective partners, and some watching him and Blaine.

That realization made a rush go through his body, a fire settling low in his belly and simmering there, needing just that little bit of fuel to explode.

Not here though. He kissed Blaine wetly, making him look up at him when they parted, and he must have seen something in Kurt's eyes, his intention shining clear in them or maybe it was just the way his usually light blue orbs had turned dark, almost black, during the course of the night.

But he quickly took Kurt's hand in his and dragged him through the mass of dancing bodies, out into the fresh air and into a cab.

They woke several hours later in their bed, naked with their sheets tangled around their legs, feeling sated and more in love than ever. And ready for food.

* * *

I love me some reviews *wink wink nudge nudge*

The rest will be up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Only about a week later, they received their invitations to the next big college party. Declining wasn't an option and so, Kurt and Blaine spent their evening getting ready to go to a club as opposed to throwing in formal clothes to go on the date they'd planned.

A series of knocks alerted them of their friends' arrival and after putting the finishing touches to his hair and securing the style with a copious amount of hairspray, Kurt picked up his keys, wallet and phone and led his boyfriend out into the hall, pulling the door shut behind themselves.

They greeted Rachel and Santana warmly, rolling their eyes when Santana made a wrong assumption about why exactly it had taken them so long to answer the door, and then the four friends were on their way.

They'd agreed to have the two picking them up to avoid encountering any misunderstandings on when and where they were supposed to meet like it was the case last time. Arriving with the girls also meant that they immediately got dragged over to the bar upon entering the venue, not even being given a chance to object.

Santana took the liberty to order drinks for the four of them, knowing her way around alcoholic beverages, and once the bartender had handed them the glasses holding colorful concoctions with weirdly and disturbingly suggestive names, she flounced off, presumably to find someone to keep her company for the night.

Kurt stared at her retreating back incredulously and then let his gaze fall down to the drink in his hand. It was pretty, a light pink, and Kurt deducted that it couldn't taste too bad. He took a hesitant sip and then quickly downed the contents of the glass before ordering another one. This was so much better than the generic beer he usually stuck to. It was sweet, kind of like cherries, but with the added bitterness of the alcohol and the lingering taste of something he couldn't quite define it was heaven.

His second glass was gone just as fast as the first, and then they just kept coming. Other people had obviously started to take notice of his sudden addiction to lovely, pink drinks, and the bartender was being kept busy, pushing drink after drink towards Kurt, together with phone numbers and corny (read horrible) pick-up lines.

Blaine wasn't impressed. He didn't like that all those random guys were hitting on his boyfriend, slipping him their numbers and throwing him winks when they thought Blaine wasn't looking.

But Blaine hated those that eye-fucked Kurt when they _knew_ that he was watching the most. And in all honesty, he wanted to rip their dicks off. How dare they try to lure _his_ Kurt in with their stupidly good looks and their stupidly blond, straight hair and their stupid tallness and those stupid pink cocktails?!

One boy in particular was horribly persistent, pissing Blaine off to no end. He kept smiling that fucking perfect smile, showing off perfectly straight rows of starkingly white teeth and kept oh so surreptitiously advancing towards Kurt until he was only about a foot away, leaning against the bar.

Kurt apparently seemed to like the attention he was getting, though that might have had to do with the inebriated state he was in. He returned the flirty glances, completely ignoring Blaine, his _boyfriend_, who was positively _seething_ in his seat.

The man, who'd by now introduced himself as Cody, reminded him of an animal assessing his prey. It was unsettling.

Cody sat down on the barstool next to Kurt's, totally invading his personal space. But Kurt didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to welcome how strong the guy was coming onto him.

And Blaine was seeing red. He's so had it with people trying to snatch Kurt from him. He got up out of his chair and put a possessive arm around his boyfriend's middle, letting the blond man know that Kurt was off limits.

Kurt smirked down into his glass. Jealous Blaine was a possessive and dominating Blaine, someone who knew what he wanted and most often (always) got it. This was fun.

Blaine nuzzled his face into the back of Kurt's neck and let his hands wander around his front, mapping out the planes of his muscular chest and tracing his abs with his fingertips.

Kurt shivered in his arms, leaning into Blaine's touch and thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Blaine pinching his nipples. Ever since the night a week ago, he'd imagined this, being watched while he and Blaine did things they'd only ever done in private behind closed doors, things he'd never even contemplated doing anywhere but in the sanctuary of their own apartment.

But since that fateful night happened, he hadn't been able to get the thought out of his head.

He shrugged at Cody, as if to say 'sorry I led you on, but I honestly really couldn't care less', and then turned so he was facing Blaine, shooting him and innocent little smile.

Blaine, blind from anger and deep-seeded jealousy, couldn't see that Kurt had only been playing with the guy. So he was still set on showing everyone that Kurt belonged to him only.

He grabbed Kurt's hips and lifted him off the chair, before setting him down on his feet and taking his hand, dragging him into the crowd of dancing people. They fit right in with them, slowly starting to grind together and not long after, Blaine's hands found the hem of Kurt's shirt and he tugged, non-verbally telling -not asking- _telling_ him to take it off.

Kurt complied and unbuttoned the top buttons, then lifted the garment over his head and put it over his shoulder. The shirt was expensive and he'd make Blaine suffer if he lost it.

Blaine's top was next, coming off much easier and he just threw it over the back of an empty chair, past caring where it landed and whether he'd be able to find it later. All he could care about was the feeling of their naked chests pressed together, seeming to heighten the sensation of grinding together tenfold.

They slowly migrated towards one corner of the room, the walls lined with comfortable looking sofas and chairs placed around tables.

When Blaine looked around and became aware of how some people were now admiring Kurt's chest, his anger returned and he tugged Kurt closer. Kurt hid his smile in Blaine's shoulder. His boyfriend was so easy to get riled up, all jealous and possessive.

He looped his legs around Blaine's waist when he lifted him up, hands on his ass to support his weight, gripping a bit tighter than necessary. Not that Kurt was complaining.

Blaine walked them towards one of the unoccupied seats and sat down with Kurt in his lap. Kurt was still pretty out of it, the alcohol he'd consumed barely having worn off, and he let himself be shifted how Blaine wanted him, pliant in his arms.

The warm puffs of breath Kurt was letting out against his neck were sending shivers down his spine and made his cock get even harder in the confines of his pants. He reached down and unzipped them to relieve some of the pressure.

Taking advantage of the fact that Blaine's dick was now easily reachable and that he didn't have to worry about getting his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, Kurt reached inside and pulled Blaine's cock out through the hole in his boxers. He began stroking with a tight fist, swiping his thumb over the shiny head on every other upwards stroke to spread the precome down the length and with his other hand, he palmed himself through his jeans.

Blaine threw his head back and moaned. Kurt knew just how to touch him to make him come. But he didn't want this to end this fast. He wriggled a hand into Kurt's tight pants and slid his fingers between his cheeks, finding his hole and poking at the muscle. He was still a little stretched from when they'd fucked in the morning and Blaine slipped two fingers in, roughly fingering him and scissoring the digits apart to stretch him further.

The hand on his cock faltered and Blaine thrust up into Kurt's fist, well as much as he could with Kurt sat on his lap, making him resume his ministrations.

Kurt worked on getting his pants open with the hand that wasn't working on Blaine's cock, not an easy endeavor since he was seriously lacking motor skills due to the amount of alcohol he'd had. Finally, though, he got them unbuttoned and unzipped and stood up briefly to kick them off completely, along with his underwear, socks and shoes.

Now completely naked, he settled back into Blaine's lap and pushed their cocks together, rutting against him. The hands on his ass returned, spreading his cheeks apart and then Blaine pushed three fingers into his open hole, feeling it clench around him, only making Blaine double his efforts trying to find Kurt's prostate.

The angle wasn't optimal, but with an especially hard shove of his fingers, he managed to hit the spot and Kurt arched his back and cried out in pleasure, catching the attention of the students stood around them who hadn't noticed them until then.

Kurt's hand was back on his straining cock, tugging at his thick shaft, until suddenly he let go and lifted himself off Blaine's fingers and sunk to the floor between Blaine's legs. He guided Blaine's erection to his lips and proceeded to take him in deep, sucking him for all he was worth and trying to get him as wet as possible.

When he deemed his work sufficient, he stood back up and turned around so his back was to Blaine's chest. He unceremoniously dropped down on Blaine, taking his length all at once and clamping down around him when he was buried to the hilt.

Blaine let out a deep groan. The way Kurt was tightening around him was amazing, as if he was trying to squeeze his orgasm right out of him and he put his arms securely around Kurt's waist, steadying him when he started to slowly move up and down on him, grinding on his lap.

Kurt's movements became faster and faster the more used to the intrusion he got and soon he was literally bouncing in Blaine's lap, his own hard cock bobbing up and down in front of him. He didn't bother touching himself, knowing that he could come just from being fucked alone, the way people were staring, _gaping_, at Blaine and him only making him hotter and hornier.

He had his hands buried in his own hair, tugging on the strands in desperation and destroying his coiff but he couldn't have cared less if he tried.

He braced himself with his hands on Blaine's knees and began moving even faster, up and down in a steady rhythm, Blaine's long cock hitting his prostate perfectly and the thick girth stretching him wide, just how he liked it.

Blaine grabbed his thighs and started fucking up into his ass, frantic thrusts that Kurt learned meant that Blaine was close to coming and he squeezed his muscles deliberately tight around him, only barely holding on to his own orgasm himself.

With a deep groan Blaine let go, shooting his load deep into Kurt's ass, and the feeling of Blaine's hot come painting his insides was what did it for Kurt and he screamed his orgasm for everyone to hear, his untouched cock jerking, sending thick ropes of come across the floor and his own chest and thighs. There was so much of it and he just kept coming, weak tremors wracking his body until he was finally finished and slumped down in Blaine's arms, Blaine's softening dick still in his ass and the come beginning to drip out.

When he woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember what happened after he came his brains out. He deducted that he must have passed out in Blaine's arms, but he had a faint memory of a roaring applause greeting their actions and Rachel staring at them with their mouths open in shock while Santana had a proud smirk on her face.

They were so going to give him and Blaine hell for what they'd done, but it was utterly and completely worth it.

* * *

Please leave me a review! You know, as a late valentines gift or something. Show me some love :)))


End file.
